mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men (TV Series)
X-Men, also known as X-Men: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series which debuted on October 31, 1992, in the United States on the Fox Network as part of its Fox Kids Saturday morning lineup. In it, mutants, people with genetically endowed superpowers, are a persecuted by a hateful and fearful populous. One shelter from this is Professor Xavier's Academy for Gifted Children. But the school has a secret function as a training centre for mutants to control their abilities so they can function in regular society. It also serves as a secret headquarters of a superhero team, called the X-Men formed both to be a positive example of mutants and as an opposing force against those mutants who seek to force the world to kneel to their perceived superiority. This series recounts their adventures as they struggle to make the world accept them, while battling villains such as Magneto, Apocalypse, and the genocidal robots known as the Sentinels. Mojovision (Season 2, Episode 17) Charles Xavier and Magneto witness how Sauron captures one of the island's female inhabitants.. Sauron_(1).jpg|She tries to escape Sauron, one of the X-men villains Sauron_(2).jpg|As she tries to escape, she trips and falls to the ground. Sauron_(3).jpg|Sauron approaches, eyes glowing.. Sauron_(4).jpg|she raises her hand to resist... Sauron_(5).jpg|but its too late as her eyes start to look deeply... Sauron_(6).jpg|and deeply into Sauron's eyes. Slowly she falls into trance. Sauron_(7).jpg|Slowyly, she stands up.. Sauron_(8).jpg|turns around,her eyes glazed over... Sauron_(9).jpg|she stands upright, totally compliant as Sauron approaches from behind. Sauron_(10).jpg|She raises her arms sideways,closes her eyes... Sauron_(11).jpg|allowing Sauron to grab hold of her... Sauron_(12).jpg|and she is whisked away without any struggle. The Phoenix Saga (Season 3, Episodes 3-7) Eric the Red, the agent of the Shi'ar Empire, takes over the Eagle One space station and implants the astronauts with mind-controlling implants. The X-men able to stop some of the astronauts, the others flee with Eric and serve as his eyes and his fighting force. 2019-08-28.png|The controlled astronauts enter the chamber... 2019-08-28 (1).png|pick up Dr. Corveau... 2019-08-28 (2).png|and bring him into the space station 2019-08-28 (3).png 2019-08-28 (4).png|The other astronauts begin to open the chamber to jettison the X-men into space 2019-08-28 (5).png 2019-08-28 (6).png 2019-08-28 (7).png|Jean tries to break through the mind control... 2019-08-28 (8).png|but the implants are too strong... 2019-08-28 (9).png|and the astronauts continue to the procedure to open the chamber 2019-08-28 (10).png|The astronauts enter the chamber to attack the X-men 2019-08-28 (11).png 2019-08-28 (12).png 2019-08-28 (13).png 2019-08-28 (14).png 2019-08-28 (15).png 2019-08-28 (16).png 2019-08-28 (17).png 2019-08-28 (18).png|Eric the Red relates his plan to Dr. Corveau while the astronauts stand guard 2019-08-28 (19).png|The astronauts fire on the X-men 2019-08-28 (20).png 2019-08-28 (21).png 2019-08-28 (22).png 2019-08-28 (23).png|The astronauts retreat to Eric's spaceship 2019-08-28 (24).png|The X-men head to the space shuttle and pick up the astronauts they defeated 2019-08-28 (25).png|Eric and his astronauts leave the space station 2019-09-01.png|An astronaut holds a camera showing the X-men to Eric 2019-09-01 (1).png 2019-09-01 (2).png|Eric presses a button on his gauntlet... 2019-09-01 (3).png 2019-09-01 (4).png|which activates the implants of the astronauts... 2019-09-01 (5).png 2019-09-01 (6).png|and commands them to fire on Juggernaut 2019-09-01 (7).png|The astronauts fire on the X-men... 2019-09-01 (9).png|only to be hit by Banshee's wail... 2019-09-01 (10).png 2019-09-01 (8).png|and are incapacitated Savage Land, Savage Heart (Season 3, Episode 8) Rogue_(1).jpg|Rogue approaches to assist Storm in subduing Sauron. Rogue_(2).jpg|But Sauron sees an opportunity and stares at Rogue: "Look into my eyes... Rogue_(3).jpg|"Open..." Rogue_(4).jpg|"...your mind..." Rogue_(5).jpg|"...to Me!!" Rogue tries to resist: "NO!!"... Rogue_(6).jpg Rogue4.jpg|Sauron continues to gaze into her eyes and take control. Rogue5.jpg|Helpless and unable to resist, Rogue turns around... Rogue6.jpg|She is now under Sauron's command. Rogue_(10).jpg|He commands her to attack her team mates, and she complies accordingly. Storm1.jpg|Distracted by Rogue's actions Storm is caught by surprise by Sauron. Storm_(2).jpg|He gazes into Storm's eyes: "Look into... Storm_(3).jpg|"...my eyes windrider" Storm_(4).jpg|Storm tries to resist: "No!..." Storm_(5).jpg|"I shall not!". Storm_(6).jpg|But Sauron continues to hypnotize her, saying: "You grow tired..." As Storm stares helplessly into his eyes. Storm_(7).jpg|"You must..." Storm_(8).jpg|"sleeep!..." Storm_(9).jpg|Helpless to resist. Storm closes her eyes... Storm_(10).jpg|and goes to sleep as ordered. Storm_(11).jpg|Sauron catches Storm and takes her away. The Phalanx Covenant (Season 5, Episodes 1-2) The X-Men must fight off the Phalanx, a race of techno-organic beings, who intend to assimilate all life on Earth and make the planet part of their Empire. 2019-08-28 (26).png 2019-08-28 (27).png 2019-08-28 (28).png 2019-08-28 (29).png 2019-08-28 (30).png 2019-08-28 (31).png 2019-08-28 (32).png 2019-08-28 (33).png 2019-08-28 (34).png 2019-08-28 (35).png 2019-08-28 (36).png 2019-08-28 (37).png 2019-08-28 (38).png 2019-08-28 (39).png 2019-08-28 (40).png 2019-08-28 (41).png 2019-08-28 (42).png 2019-08-28 (43).png 2019-08-28 (44).png 2019-08-28 (45).png 2019-08-28 (46).png 2019-08-28 (47).png 2019-08-28 (48).png 2019-08-28 (49).png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Western Cartoon Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Superhero Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Corruption Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mass Hypnosis